


demitasse

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Multi, but there are some cisgirls, max and cracker are both boys!, weird ship but im doing this for god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Could I get a name for your order?”“Max.”The petite cashier broke out into a huge grin.“Hey! We’ve got the same name! Name twins.”[i was on rpdrcringe give me money]





	demitasse

'It’s too early.’ was Max’s first thought waking up. He stretched out his arms and slowly sat up in bed. He lifted his pillow and turned off his alarm.

Throwing on his clothes for work was the last of his problems. Max was hoping to be on Broadway one day with a production of his own, but he became a hairdresser instead. The salon was quite busy because it was owned by a woman named Vanity. She was popular on social media which brought many to the salon. Max often questioned if she had a fling with his co-worker. He seemed to fit right into the thick gay atmosphere of the place by working there, stereotypical dyed hair and skinny jeans to match. His co-worker, Courtney, never questioned when Max brought his former boyfriend to work. Some customers would ask about a girlfriend in which he always replied with a slightly sarcastic ‘working on it.’ 

The last thing he needed to fit a stereotype was his coffee. Hate to sound like a soccer mom on Facebook, but don’t talk to him until he’s had his morning coffee. There was a coffee shop around the corner that helped with his caffeine addiction. Simply named after the owner of the company, ‘RuPaul’s’ was a small local shop, the only location being in Manhattan and conveniently near Max’s apartment. The coffee shop had a new manager every year or sometimes a new one after a few months. Max had worked there for a short amount of time before being picked up by the hair salon he currently works at. 

A friend he used to work with during his time there now managed the place with someone else. Brian and Sasha were a strange pair to manage a place. When one was out, the other was there. Brian had replaced a strange girl named Alaska. Alaska still showed up from time to time, you could tell when she stopped by the shop because she almost always smelt like weed. She claims to be a musician now. No one is sure how far she’ll make it. Sasha had replaced a tall woman named Bob. Bob was a comic who always cracked jokes at work, meanwhile Sasha was a very serious businesswoman. Though she ran the shop amazingly, there was a rumor going around that Sasha was moving to Russia and a new manager was being picked. There was a small boy named Giovanni that was an obvious pick, but he was bad at talking. There was also a loud boy named David that the owner seemed to like. Max always got to the shop when Giovanni was working, so he was Max’s pick.

As per usual, Max threw on a black leather jacket and made his way to RuPaul’s. He hoped to see Giovanni and hopefully find out that he was the new manager, that would be a nice start to his morning. A bell chimed his arrival to the morning hotspot and Max patiently waited in line. The woman in front of him was going over her order. She said she wanted a white mocha with skim and extra foam. The order was repeated so many times, Max nearly got a headache. She arrived to the counter and both of their minds went blank. The girl had forgotten her order and Max was confused by the man standing behind the counter. This wasn’t Giovanni! Did the boy quit? Max had never seen this one working before. Nonetheless, Max needed his coffee and this would be a mystery for another day.

“A-hem.”

Someone behind him had spoken up and Max realized he had been holding up the line. He neared the counter and furrowed his brows at the cashier in front of him. He was short, at least a foot shorter than Max himself, and greeted customers with the strangest way of saying hello.

“Haelo?”

He looked up and seemed to be taken aback by Max’s height. He looked straight ahead and slowly tilted his head back to lock eyes with Max.

“Hi.”

Max wasn’t very good at greetings.

“What can I get for you today, sir?”

“White mocha with skin and extra foam.”

“Ha! That one seems to be pretty popular, I guess. Girl in front of you got the same thing!”

Max mentally kicked his own ass. That is not what he wanted but it was his order now.

“Could I get a name for your order?”

“Max.”

The petite cashier broke out into a huge grin. “Hey! We’ve got the same name! Name twins.” Of course the one who replaces Giovanni is named Max. “Should be done in 5.”

With that, Max stood by the end of the counter and waited patiently for his coffee. 

Short Max. Now we’ve got a name for the kid who had taken Giovanni’s place this morning. Max would’ve liked to seen his friend and shared a quick conversation, but Short Max had to go and ruin it, didn’t he. This one-sided fight will rage on eternally, even if it was just this morning. Also, who has that much energy in the morning? Everything Short Max had said was so bubbly. His energy seemed so familiar though, maybe he had been working here the whole time? Y’know what? It’s too early for an abundance of questions! As soon as the questions passed through his head, Max heard his name being called out at the counter. He picked up his coffee and thanked the barista who handed it to him. Taking a sip, he immediately regretted not asking for an iced coffee. He walked out of RuPaul’s and began walking to work. 

Pushing open the doors, he greeted Vanity and put his apron on. When he got to his station, he sat in the plush chair and set his coffee down on the railing beside him. When he pulled his hand away from his cup, something seemed to be smudged in his palm. Without hesitation, he turned the cup around and found something written on the side.

“see you tomorrow name twin!!”


End file.
